


Nanny

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: How Kayla became Charlotte's nanny..thanks to Nick and his list of reasons why the others weren't right.





	Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested. And for my co-parent ❤

It was one of those quiet days at NCIS, which meant it was one of the days Ellie was visiting with baby Charlotte. 

She sat in a chair by Nick's desk, Charlotte awake and kicking her feet about in the stroller between them every now and then making little happy shouts. 

McGee and Gibbs weren't at their desks as they were getting lunch, while Nick and Ellie were once again on the topic of picking a nanny for Charlotte.

“What about Jenny?” Ellie asked him, a list of names in her lap and a pen in hand.

Nick made a face. “She called Charlotte ‘Lottie’, it sounds like a dog name.”

Ellie rolled her eyes but crossed off the name. “Lulu?”

“Dog name.”

“Diana?”

“Wore too much makeup, Charlotte doesn't need to be influenced!”

“Candy?”

“She sounds like a stripper.”

“Harriet?” 

“Uh you saw her background check! I don't care how ‘sweet’ she seemed.” 

“Tracy?” 

“Did you see the way she was dressed? Or  _ barely _ dressed? No thanks.”

“Francie?”

“She spits when she talks.”

“Marsha?”

“She was too focused on your boobs to pay attention to Charlotte.”

“Nick!” 

He shrugged. “What? I mean I don't blame her-”

“Nick! We're at  _ work _ ! ” Ellie sighed. “We're  _ never _ going to find a nanny at this rate.”

“We'll find one!”

“One that meets  _ all _ of your standards? I don't think so.” She gave him a little glare.

“I may be able to help with that.”

Both of them jumped, spinning their heads around to see Vance walking towards them.

“Director?” Ellie said, confused.

“I have a solution to your nanny problem, if you two are interested.”

Nick and Ellie exchanged a quick look.

“Lay it on us, Director.” Nick said. 

“How about Kayla?” Vance suggested. “She works mostly from her computer, she's been wanting a little more extra cash, and you both know her not to mention there'd be no need for a background check.” 

“Kayla? Really?” Ellie half mumbled to herself. “I mean...it would solve our problem, and there's no way Nick can be picky-” She turned to give him a look. 

“I'm just being cautious!”

“You told that Sara girl she looked like she was going to  _ eat _ Charlotte!”

Vance coughed to try and hide a laugh. 

“So? How's it sound?”

“I think it sounds great!” Ellie grinned.

Vance nodded, then leaned down to tickle Charlotte's stomach making her giggle and kick her feet more wildly. 

“How's my favorite little girl?” Vance asked her, Charlotte made a cooing noise.

Ellie and Nick shared a grin. 

“...I still want a trial run.”

“Nick! Seriously!”

* * *

Ellie smiled smugly as she watched the scene in front of them. 

Kayla was sitting on their couch, Charlotte on her lap facing her with a wide eyed look of wonder and a small smile on her face. 

Charlotte had been throwing a fit when Nick had let Kayla in the door, which was perfect timing. They had talked about wanting to see how they interacted when Charlotte was having one of her fits. But they had nothing to worry about as the second Kayla took her from Ellie's arms, their baby girl was entranced. 

“Looks like she just got a new best friend.” Nick mumbled to Ellie. She could sense the slight disappointment in his tone and it made her smile.

Ellie knew he was disappointed that it wasn't just him that could calm Charlotte down from her fits anymore. 

She placed a hand on his arm giving it a squeeze. “She seems to like you already, Kayla.” 

Kayla looked at them with a grin. “She's adorable, I know I saw her while she was in the hospital but she's grown so much!” 

“Are you sure you'll be okay?” Ellie asked. 

Kayla chuckled. “Ellie I'll be fine, this isn't my first time watching a baby. I promise if this trial run doesn't go the way you guys like, I won't be offended.”

“There's just a few things you need to know, we left a list on the fridge but-”

Nick quickly jumped in. “Don't forget her stuffed fox she throws a huge fit if she doesn't have it for a length of time, her blanket is the same way and she can't sleep without it.”

“Nick-” Kayla laughed. “She's taken care of, I promise.”

He sighed. “I know..”

Ellie rubbed his back. “Okay if you're okay here, we'll head out to meet Tim and Delilah for dinner.”

Kayla suddenly turned to Charlotte who made a little angry noise at Kayla not paying attention to her, her arms flailing about.

Ellie chuckled. “Yeah, you're good.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, I'll send you a text every hour?”

Nick opened his mouth to say yes, when Ellie quickly spoke before he could.

“That's fine Kayla-” Nick huffed beside her. “We trust you, don't we Nick?”

“Of course we do!” 

Ellie bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at his fakeness. 

“Okay we're going now, don't be afraid to text us if you have any questions.” Ellie walked over and kissed Charlotte's head, resulting in a coo noise from her.

Nick went and did the same, getting the same noise as he did. 

“Bye princess.” Nick mumbled before pulling away.

Ellie and Nick said goodbye to Kayla, with her having to practically drag Nick out the door by his hand. 

* * *

Four hours later, they walked quietly into the house heading up to the nursery after not seeing Kayla in the living room.

Both of them stopped in the doorway and smiled at the sight. 

Kayla had pulled the rocking chair right beside the crib and was fast asleep curled in a ball. Charlotte was fast asleep in the crib, her mouth opened slightly as she snored. 

They quickly walked to their own room.

“I guess we found our nanny.” Ellie said grinning.

“Yeah..guess we have.”

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning into him. “Nick hun, you have to let this go, I wasn't going to stay out of work forever.”

“I know.” He mumbled, wrapping his own arms around her. “Just with seeing so many things on the job..”

Ellie smiled and kissed him. “I know, but Kayla would protect Charlotte with her life and I know you know that.” 

Nick nodded. “Yeah.. I mean I guess if it had to be anyone..”

“So we'll tell her when she wakes up!” 

Slowly Nick started to grin. “It will be nice having you back at work, Tim is a good partner but it's not the same.”

She smiled. “Come on, let's get changed into something comfortable and go make some hot chocolate for when Kayla wakes up.” 


End file.
